Dark Choas
by Crystal Remembrance
Summary: The story of Sailor Moon being told during the time of Harry Potter!
1. A Moon Star is Born

**Finally, my original story has been posted. This is a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover fic. It's basically the story of Sailor Moon, told in the story of Harry Potter. You'll understand what I mean once you read the chapter. Second, I will be using the english dub names because it seems kind of weird using Japanese names for only the senshi when this takes place in England. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

I'm Serena Tsukino, 13 years old. I'm a third year at Hogwarts. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it.

* * *

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of my dormitory above me. The sun was shining right through my window with white fluffy clouds off in the distance.

"Serena! Wake up!" yells an unexpected and quite loud voice. I become startled and fall out of my bed. I look up to see one of my best friends Lavender Brown standing above me. She was the one who had been shouting at me. My other friend, Parvati Patil, was standing behind her. They were both fully dressed and staring at me.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"You have to get ready. Everyone else left two hours ago," Parvati explains to me.

I slowly process what they are trying to tell me.

"Hogsmead! Oh crap! I need to get ready!" I yelled as I quickly get up off the floor and scamper around the dormitory looking for the clothes I needed. About ten minutes later, I am finally ready. I was just putting the finishing touches on my Japanese style odango hair as I walked out of the dormitory with Lavender and Parvati.

When we got down to the entrance hall, we gave our names to Argus Filch, the caretaker, and kept walking to Hogsmead. As we entered the village I suddenly remembered that I had left something important behind.

"Guys, I left my money in the dormitory. Go on ahead of me," I tell them. I start to turn to run back to the castle.

"Alright. Meet us back at the Three Broomsticks!" Parvati yells after me.

"Okay!" I yell back. I run back to the castle and to my dormitory. Wow. Today I'm getting a lot of exercise. I walked into my dormitory and grabbed my money out of my trunk and ran back out again and all the way to the entrance of Hogsmead. I didn't even know I could run that far or that fast for that long. I stopped when I noticed a black cat over by a wall bring terrorized by some barking wild dogs. I pulled out my wand and did some simple magic to scare them away. Then I walked over to the cat. She was small and scared looking. I noticed that she had a band aid on her head so I took it off for her. When I took it off it revealed a golden crescent moon bald mark. At least that's what it looked like to me. That was odd and frankly quite strange. She stared at me and then walked away so I continued on my way to meet up with Lavender and Parvati at the Three Broomsticks.

They were sitting at a table reading the _Daily Prophet_. They put it down as I sat down at the table.

"What's new?" I ask, referring to the newspaper

"There have been some robberies down at Diagon Alley. But the robbers have all been confronted by Sailor V!" Parvati excitedly explains to me. Sailor V emerged as a hero a few months back when there had been an uncanny amount of robberies around the London area.

"Wow! She is so amazing! I wish I knew who she really was!" I exclaim.

"Doesn't everyone?" Lavender includes. We all start laughing as we began to drink our butter beers.

"Guess what I heard?" Parvati suddenly said. Me and Lavender looked at her in a just-tell-us way. "They just opened this jewelry store and they are having a ginormus sale today. Do you wanna go down and look at stuff?" Me and Lavender nodded in unison. Then we all get up from the table and headed over to where the new jewelry store was.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the darkness, a voice rang out.

"Jadeite!" It echoes throughout the darkness.

A figure steps into the light. "Yes, your highness, Queen Beryl?" Jadeite answers.

"In order to resurrect Metallia, you have to get the Silver Crystal as an energy source," the Queen Beryl explains.

"Yes, your highness. I have a plan in motion to gather human energy at present for a substitute while I continue to search for the Silver Crystal." Jadeite explains to her.

"Very well," she replies.

* * *

As we enter the store we see that it is crowded with a bunch of female Hogwarts students and many witches. Most of them were crowded around the main counter in the center of the shop. A few flitted around between the other tables while admiring the gorgeous jewelry. The owner of the store was walking around and saying things like 'Welcome to the jewelry sale!' and 'Don't be afraid to try things on'.

"She's really into the sale," Parvati pointed out looking in the direction of the shop owner.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed. "But let's just ignore her and look around."

We turned our attention from the crazy shop owner to the beautiful jewelry spread out on the many tables. Around us the other customers were running around and trying on jewelry. I looked to my friends.

Lavender was admiring a necklace that was faceted with a dark purple stone. Parvati was trying on a ring that had a pink butterfly on it. I looked around until I spotted some pearl earrings. They were gorgeous. Wait, what was the price?

"Aw!" I sighed. "Even _with_ the discount I still can't afford it!"

"It's alright, Serena," Lavender said. "How about I buy something and we can share it?"

I immediately perked up. "Okay, but I'll let you choose. I just realized that I forgot to do some homework," I told her.

"Okay. See you later," both Parvati and Lavender said to me.

I walked out of the store and slowly back up to the castle and to the portrait hole. Wait. What was the password again? Earlier when I came up here a second year student was walking with me. She was the one that had opened the door. What did she say? Think, Serena, think! I stood there staring at the Fat Lady while thinking harder than I probably had ever thought before. I must had been standing there for at least ten minutes when Parvati's identical twin sister, Padma (but I can tell them apart), walked past me.

"Serena! Did you forget the password again?" she laughed at me.

"No! I was just, um, admiring the Fat Lady's beauty, yeah," I lied.

"Well, you could have said something, dear," the Fat Lady implied. She was blushing slightly and smiling at my compliment/ lie.

"Oh, I-I was only thinking it," I stuttered. Okay, so I wasn't good at lying. Who is? While the Fat Lady and I had our totally embarrassing conversation, Padma laughed a few times and then walked away.

* * *

"I think I'll get these for Serena. She was looking at them earlier," Lavender told Parvati while holding up the pearl earrings in their little velvet box.

"Yeah, she'd love them," Parvati said.

Then suddenly, Parvati falls to the ground. Lavender looks around to see that everyone in the store has passed out as well. Everyone except the shop keeper. Everyone's bodies began to glow and emit colorful rays. It looked like the rays were being sucked up into the shop keeper's body.

"What are you doing, you freak!" Lavender screams at the shop keeper. The shop keeper changed shape into a monster and starts walking towards Lavender. She backs up into the wall.

* * *

Ginny, a third year, walked up to me.

"Do you need help getting back in?" she asked me. Strangely it turns out that whenever I am actually locked outside of the common room, Ginny was always the one to save me.

"Yes, please," I say to her. Picture the alleluia chorus in the background and a spotlight shining onto Ginny as she tells the Fat Lady the password. Oh, crap! What did she just say to the Fat Lady? How come I can never pay attention? As the door opened, I smiled a thank you smile to her and we walked into the common room together.

She went over and sat down on one of the chairs while I continued up to my dormitory to grab my books. When I came into the room I saw the cat that I had rescued earlier sitting on my bed.

"Well, hello. How did you get in here?" I asked her in a sweet voice.

"Well, for starters I followed a group of kids up here and your door was wide open," it replied back to me.

I stared at it in shock. Had that cat just talked? I must be hallucinating. Maybe I had Schizophrenia! Maybe I should go to the hospital wing and talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"No, you're not crazy," the cat said like she knew what I was thinking. "I'm an actual cat that can talk. I'm not an animagus, I 'm just a cat. My name is Luna. I wanted to thank you for removing that bandage on my head. It was suppressing my powers."

I stared at the cat in disbelief. I seriously had have gone crazy or something. Then something appeared in front of the cat. It was a gold broach that had a crescent moon in the middle with blue, red, green, and orange gems around it.

"You must fight a mysterious enemy that is attacking England. You have to help me search for our princess." Luna-I mean the cat- said.

"What nonsense is this? I don't believe you, you're a cat," I told her.

"Take this broach and say, Moon Prism Power, Make Up," she told me.

I took the broach and said the phrase just to prove that nothing was going to happen.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" as I said the words I was engulfed in Pink light. When it cleared away, I was wearing a strange outfit. It had a white bodice with a red bow on the chest with the broach in the center of it. I was also wearing a short blue pleated skirt with another red bow on the back of it. I was wearing long high heeled red boots and long white gloves with red rings at the top. I put my gloved hand to my forehead and felt that I was wearing some sort of tiara.

"You are the legendary soldier, Sailor Moon," Luna told me. "Listen, do you hear anything?"

I closed my eyes. I heard screams. The voice was familiar. It was Lavender! She was screaming.

"I need to go help Lavender!" I said as I ran for the door.

"It is your job to help her," the cat said after me.

* * *

As I get to the jewelry store, I see Lavender being confronted by some sort of monster.

"Let her go!" I scream.

The monster turns around. It raises its hand. There were other people on the ground as well. They began to get up. They had a blank stair in their eyes. The looked like zombies. They started walking towards me. I back up and become very scared. The monster starts running towards me with a hungry look in its eyes. Just then, the window breaks and a man flies into the jewelry shop. He was wearing a tuxedo, a cape, a top hat, and a white mask. He was carrying a black cane.

"I will not let you take the energy of these innocent people. Tuxedo Mask is here to stop you!" the man said.

I begin to cry because the zombie people are still walking towards me. Apparently, my crying gets amplified and the zombie people fall back onto the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" I turn around to see Luna standing at the entrance to the shop. "Use your tiara!"

I put my hand on my head and take off the tiara. Words came to me and I said them as I threw the tiara at the monster.

"Moon Tiara Action!" the tiara hits the monster and it explodes. The tiara comes back to me like a boomerang.

The man comes over to me. "Nice job," he says and then he leaves. I stare after him as if infatuated.

I look to see Lavender on the other side of the room where she was sitting against the wall. She was staring at me weakly. Then her head lags and I know that she was unconscious.

* * *

The morning, Lavender and Parvati woke up in their beds because I had dragged them back up to our dormitory.

I was awake but so tired that I was still half asleep.

"Whoa. I had the weirdest dream last night," Lavender says.

"Tell me about it," Parvati says to her.

"I was at that new jewelry store and the shop keeper turned into a monster. Then this girl came into the store and killed the monster. I think her name was Sailor Moon," Lavender told Parvati.

"Weird. What do you think, Serena?" Parvati turns to look at Serena's bed to find that she has fallen back asleep.

**What did you think? THis was so fun to write. I'm planning on having one chapter per episode so this story will end up being 200+ chapters long. Aren't you excited?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Crystal Remembrance.**


	2. The Fortune Telling Charm

**Yay! THe second chapter! A few things. In the first chapter, I tried to replace Molly/Naru with Lavender and Parvati but then I realzed that I really need her. So they will not have a very big role in future chapters. Lets call it their cameo appearence. Also in the last chapter I implied that they were in fourth by saying the Ginny was a third year but I decided to put them in thir year therefore Ginny is a second year. So basically the Serena is thirteen right now.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

What's worse than old men who are envious of youth and popularity, are those that think nothing of people's felelings. In the name of the moon, sailor Moon will punish you.

* * *

Queen Beryl was sitting in her throne talking to the many shadows standing before her. "What? You still haven't found the Silver Crystal?"

The replied no in unison.

"Hurry. Our great ruler is waiting for a lot of energy," Beryl told them.

"Leave it to us." The shadows disappear and a figure appears in their place.

"Is that you Jadeite?" Beryl asks.

"Yes," Jadeite answers.

"As you heard, we still have not found the Silver Crystal. So I want human energy instead," Beryl explained to him.

"Queen Beryl!" he said with respect. "It has already been taken care of."

* * *

I am prancing around in dreamland, surrounded by doughnuts and cakes and cookies. Sliding down the colorful rainbows and into the lakes of lemonade. When I splash down, something jumps unto my chest. The razor sharp claws dug into my skin.

"OW! Luna, get off me!" I yell as I bolt up and throw Luna off of my bed.

"But you have to get up. Classes started twenty minutes ago," she shouts at me.

"Oh, no! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask her as I start rushing around my dormitory.

"I tried. Before I even tried, Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, and Molly were shouting at you to get up, as well" Luna explains to me.

After I finished getting ready, I rush out of my dormitory.

I open the door to Transfiguration very quietly and see that Professor McGonagall is busy illustrating something on the board. I tip toe to my seat hoping that no one will notice me. Suddenly Melvin stands up.

"Good morning, Serena!" Dang my plan is ruined.

Professor McGonagall turns around and sees me standing in the back of the classroom.

"Go stand in the hallway!" she yells at me. I go back out the door and lean against the wall in the hall. A moment later, Melvin comes out as well and stands next to me.

"Why are you out here with me?" I ask him.

"That's… Well…It's hard to explain…" he goes off into his thoughts.

"Weirdo," I tell him.

"Yes," he replies.

* * *

During lunch, Melvin is outside leaning against a tree waiting for Molly to meet him there. He sees her running towards him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asks once she gets to him.

"I want to go on a date with Serena. And trade diaries and even talk to her parents about the future," he says while staring towards the lake.

Molly bursts into a fit of giggles. "That'll never happen. I'm sorry, I don't think it'll work if you come straight out and ask."

Melvin scratched his head. "So I should attack her from behind?"

Molly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "No, no. Use a fortune telling charm to see what you should do."

"I already know the answer then." He took a piece of parchment out of his bag that had moving pictures on it. "This enchanted parchment was made according to my ideas. According to this, Serena and I are supposed to get married. Thank you!" Melvin says happily.

Molly starts to become frustrated. "I don't mean that! I mean a real charm."

Melvin stares at her. "I see."

Molly brings out a copy of yesterday's _Daily Prophet. _"There's this new charm I read about in _the Daily Prophet. _I heard it's pretty good, why don't you try it?" she said while handing him the newspaper.

He looks at it before replying. "Okay."

* * *

I was walking in the hallway where Professor Trelawney is usually telling peoples' fortunes. She's quite good if its small fortunes like who has a crush on you or if you'll pass your next exam. There is always a long line because of course, people are curious. But I see that there is no line. Just Professor Trelawney sitting at her little table.

"Huh? What happened? There's usually a long line here." I stop in front of her table and ask her.

"I guess it's because there's competition now, look," she pulls out _the Daily Prophet. _I take it and I see that there is an add on the front cover for a new fortune telling charm.

"It's awfully complicated," I say while reading how the charm works.

"A fortune telling charm," Professor Trelawney sighs.

"What? It does the same kind of fortune telling that you do?" I ask her.

"Yeah, everyone likes new things," she tells me.

I hold out my hand in front of her. "Read me."

She smiles. "Okay, thank you." She begins tracing patterns on my palm with her fingertips. "There's a man that likes you right now. And it's someone you see all the time." She finishes up my reading and I walk back to the common room.

"Someone I always see…Maybe it's…" I enter the common room and look around hopefully. "Looks like he's not here yet."

Suddenly, the portrait hole behind me opens up and Andrew is standing there.

"Hey, Serena. Perfect timing, I just finished eating." He says.

"Hello, Andrew," I say.

"I got a new game of exploding snap. Want to play?" he asks me.

"Sure!" We go sit down at a table and he takes out the game so we can play.

"C'mon! C'mon! There, there! C'mon! C'mon!" my last snap piece explodes. "Oh, game over!"

"It's pretty hard, isn't it?" he asks while scooting over to look at the remains of my pieces.

I look at him and blush. "Uh...yes."

"I'll show you how to do it. Here, Serena, watch carefully," he says as he revives the pieces. He begins to explain to me how to win the game.

This makes me nervous, but I am so happy. I turn to the side and see Luna staring at me. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Andrew looks at Luna as well. "Oh, is this cat's name Luna?"

"Huh?" I had forgotten that he was there. "Yeah."

"It's been around here lately. I wonder if it's a stray," he says.

Luna growls and then jumps onto my arm. "What are you doing? Stop it. Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" I yell at her while grabbing my bag. She jumps off of my arm. "Well, bye!" I say to Andrew.

"Oh, but we're still in the middle of the game," he says.

"We'll play again," I tell him. I turn to walk up to my dormitory.

"Alright. I feel good every time I see your face." I turn around and smile at him before I start walking up the spiral staircase.

Once we enter my dormitory I begin yelling at Luna. "We were having a good time!"

"Is it okay to play before starting your homework?" she asks.

I think. "Well, it's not a good thing." I admit.

"As long as you understand. Like I told you, Serena, you have a mission…" I suddenly stand up and run back out of the dormitory. "Where are you going?"

As I'm walking back in the hallways I think to myself. I'm going to have Professor Trelawney tell me more about Andrew. When I get to the spot where her table is usually set up, I see that there is nothing there.

"I was too late." I look down and see _the Daily Prophet _lying on the floor. I pick it up and see the add for the fortune telling charm. "I should probably wait and ask Professor Trelawney about the charm. But I want to know right now."

"Serena, what are you doing?" I look and see that Luna followed me.

"Never mind, never mind." I tell her. "Oh, I know. I'll tell my own fortune on what I should do." I begin to slip off one of my shoes. "If it's right side up, I'll ask Professor Trelawney, if it's upside down, I'll use that charm." I flick the shoe off my foot behind me.

"Ow!"

"Oops," I turn to see that my shoe landed on a sixth year boy's head.

"That hurts Dumpling Head," he says referring to my hair style.

"Is that all you can say?" I ask him.

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you don't act more ladylike," he shouts at me. I angrily grab my shoes from out of his hand.

"Well, thank you so much!" I yell at him as he walks away. I put my shoe back on and walk away as well. "My good mood's gone. How irritating."

* * *

When Melvin casts the charm a spirit that only he can see appears before him. He was sitting in the secret hallway behind the tapestry so no one could see him. The spirit began setting up some tarot cards that were floating in the air. She was laying them out in a big circle and then she placed one in the middle.

"Amazing," Melvin managed to say while still transfixed by the spirit.

The spirit made the middle card rise up higher than the rest. "Look into my eyes. You are a wonderful servant of evil. You can do whatever you desire."

"I'll do whatever I desire," Melvin repeated.

"I will soon be able to collect the energy." The spirit said.

* * *

I was back in the common room studying with Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey, Serena, your owl!" Lavender says while pointing to the window of the Gryffindor Tower. I go to let my owl in and see that she has a letter.

"It's from my dad!" I say happily. I open the letter.

_Dear Serena,_

_I have been getting home from work early lately and Mom keeps making me go shopping. But I leave all the housework to your mom. This is the least I can do._

_Love, Dad_

I bet Andrew will be like Dad.

I turn the parchment over so that I can reply to him.

_Dear Dad,_

_You're so sweet, Dad. Keep up the good work! Dad, I found a stray cat at Hogsmeade. I made friends with it._

_Love, Serena_

I fold up the letter and give it to my owl that flies away again.

* * *

The next day I am on time to class and I am waiting outside Professor McGonagall's class room with Molly.

"Did Melvin say anything to you?" she suddenly asks.

"About what?" I ask her back.

"I think Melvin likes you," she tells me.

"What?!" I say surprised.

"But he's innocent so he's too shy to say anything."

"Serena lets go on a date!" I turn around to see Melvin walking towards me and he is wearing dark blue dress robes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him because I can tell that something is off about him.

"It's not a good idea to go to class dressed like that," Molly tells him.

"Who cares? Serena, let's go on a date today," he tells me again.

"You know…" I start.

"He's gotten brave all of a sudden," Molly interrupts me.

Professor McGonagall walks up to Melvin. "Melvin! What is that outfit? Melvin! What are you thinking?"

Melvin starts walking past her then he suddenly flips up her robe. "Melvin's thinking this!" Molly and I stare after him in shock.

After Professor McGonagall recovers, she storms after him. "That is not the right way to act young man!

* * *

During class while Professor McGonagall is writing something on the board, Melvin is reading a comedy book and is laughing really loudly.

Professor McGonagall suddenly turns around. "That is enough!" She starts walking over to him but she trips and falls. "What are you doing, Mr. Finnigan?" addressing the boy who tripped her.

"Professor McGonagall! You are supposed to walk quietly in the classroom," he tells her.

"What did you say?" she yells.

* * *

After class Molly and I are talking outside.

"What? Melvin used that charm?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told him about it. I think Seamus used it too," Molly said. All the sudden we heard a crashing window. We looked and saw Melvin and a group of boys throwing rocks at on of the windows of the castle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape came out of the castle.

The boys continued to throw rocks at him and the castle. Professor Snape quickly ducked back inside the castle.

"You don't have much of a brain. So stop acting like you're better than us!" Melvin yelled at him.

"Keep on making trouble," the spirit said while holding a tarot card that was absorbing their energy.

"The rebellious energy of the young," Jadeite included.

Molly and I ran over to where Melvin was. "What are you doing?"

"What is this?" Molly asked.

"Hey, Serena!" was all Melvin said back to us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

He ignores what I said and inched closer to me. "Wanna kiss?" He put his hand on my shoulders and crept even closer as the tears were brimming my eyes. I suddenly burst out.

"I don't like you when you're like this! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!" I continued to wail so loudly that Melvin and the guys were covering their ears.

"Let's get out of here," Melvin told them. They followed Melvin away from there.

Luna crept out of the bushes. "I feel some kind of evil energy."

"Serena, it's okay now," Molly says to me. I stop crying and I see that Melvin is gone.

"Oh, I feel better."

* * *

I'm walking down an empty hallway back to the common room with Luna.

"Melvin and the others just left. What was he thinking?" I wondered aloud.

"Serena, it seems something evil has been causing incidents," Luna tells me.

"So Melvin and the others…" I begin.

"They are probably being controlled. That fortune spell is very suspicious," Luna says.

"The guys have been weir d since they used that charm," I tell her.

"That's great! Good job finding that out," Luna praises me.

I bend down so we can see eye to eye. I put my hand out. "Give me a new item as a reward."

"In your dreams! Let's go!"

"What?" I call after her. "Fight again? I'm kind of scared."

* * *

Me and Luna are huddled in a corner by a classroom that we saw all the boys go into.

"Transform into Sailor Moon," Luna urges me.

"Do I have to?" I ask her.

"You have to," she tells me.

"Let's see," I raise my hand above my head. "I forgot what I'm supposed to say.

Luna looks back at me. "It's 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'!" she reminds me.

"Oh, that's it!" I raise my hand into the air again. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The pink light engulfs me and I am once again Sailor Moon.

* * *

The spirit was standing before all the boys holding out her tarot cards. "Everyone, you did very well. Now I'll have you wreak havoc in the castle,"

"Yes!" Melvin cheered.

"Sounds like fun!" Seamus included.

Suddenly a voice came out of no where. "What's worse that old men being envious of youth a popularity, are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings."

"Who's there?" the spirit called out.

I busted down the door and entered the classroom. "Sailor Soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon?" the spirit asked.

Continuing my speech. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The spirit darted towards me, I quickly dodged it at the last second. "Hey, watch it!"

"You don't have time for that!" Luna yells at me.

"Oh, yeah."

"Get her!" the spirit yells and all the guys turn a sickly green color and start marching towards me in a zombie-like state.

"Stop this!" I shout. "No! If you get any closer, you're going to get hurt."

A red rose flies through the air and strikes the spirit causing the zombie people to freeze.

"Another intruder? Whose there?" the spirit shouts.

A figure steps through the door way. "Tuxedo Mask!" I shout immediately recognizing him.

He leans against the door. "Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is," he tells me.

"Okay," I answer.

He turns to leave. "Good bye! We'll meet again."

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." I shout after him. The spirit suddenly runs towards but I get out of the way just as its hair turns into claws and scratches at the wooden floor. "That would have hurt."

"C'mon, Sailor Moon, the tiara!" Luna reminds me.

"Oh yeah," I remove the tiara from my forehead. "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara whizzes towards the spirit and turns her to dust.

"Balm, you failed," Jadeite says as his ball of energy disappears.

"Yay!" I cheer. The guys turn back to their normal color and collapse onto the ground. "Take care!" I say as I walk out of the door.

* * *

The next day, Molly is telling Melvin everything that he did the previous day.

"What?! I flipped Professor McGonagall's robe?" Melvin asked with disbelief.

"And you tried to kiss Serena," Molly went on. "Then you broke one of the windows of the castle…Hey, where are you going?"

"All that is left for me is misery," Melvin tells her.

"Good morning!" I run up to them.

"Serena," Melvin starts. "Uh…about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"You're right! I shouldn't worry about it! You're okay when you get bad grades on your tests after all. I need to be more like you," he says. Then he runs away happily.

"Sheesh! He doesn't even know the trouble I go through." I hear the late bell. "Oh no!" I start to run but I trip over a crack in the floor.

**What did you think? THis was so fun. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**

**Crystal Remembrance**


	3. Mysterious Sleeping Illness

**Here's chapter 3! I actually started this chapter a long time ago, and I finally sat down and finnished it. I'm so proud of myself! i really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. They are own by Noako Takeuchi-sama and J.K. Rowling-sama. All hail the greatest authors of all time!**

Even if we are preoccupied by the spring weather, playing with girls' dreams of love is abominable! Abominable Snowman! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!

* * *

I am sitting in my dormitory, listening my favorite radio station. Molly, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender are doing their homework in the common room so I have the dormitory to myself at the moment.

"My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us by Pomona the Dreamer."

"Pomona!" I exclaim. "That's our teacher's name." I stop and think for a second. "Nah can't be her."

"We're sharing everyone's love letters in this show. For those whose love letters are read, we will send you a flower broach that makes love come true."

"I want a flower broach," I say in thought.

"Number 10 Midnight Zero," the announcer said.

"Serena!" Luna called. I ignore her.

"I want your love to blossom. I'll be back tomorrow. This is J-Dite," he signed off and the radio became silent.

"Serena!" Luna called again. I continued to ignore her.

"I've never written a love letter before," I say out loud.

"Serena!" Luna says again starting to get really annoyed.

"And there's the problem of whom to write it to," I continue.

"Serena!" Luna yelled even louder.

"Oh, what?" I finally acknowledge that she is speaking to me.

"You should probably go to bed. You'll oversleep again. Besides, you don't have time to listen to late night radio. You're a chosen soldier. You have an important mission," Luna explains to me once again.

"Yeah, yeah!" I say. "I know that! I'm going to bed!" I grad my covers and pull them over my head and turn off the light. Luna sighs.

* * *

Before class begins, Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione are reading the _Daily Prophet_ before Herbology class.

"Wow," Parvati says while pointing to an article in the newspaper. "a sleeping illness that won't let you wake up once you've fallen asleep. I want to get that and rest for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione scolded her. "You need to work hard at school."

"I'm just kidding."

I suddenly rush through the green house door. "Oh, I'm going to be late."

"Look who finally woke up," Lavender said with an amused look on her face.

"What am I going to do?! The teachers going to yell at me again," I rush to set up all my stuff. Once I'm finished, I look up and notice that Professor Sprout isn't even in the room. "Molly, where's Professor Sprout?"

"She doesn't seem to be here yet," Molly tells me.

I grin. "Lucky me."

Melvin walks up to us. "It's unusual for Professor Sprout to be late."

Then Professor Sprout slowly walks into the classroom. She sets down her stuff then begins to talk. "Let's see, we'll start class now," she looks around the room. "Actually, today will be self study. Just study whatever you want. Today, I'm just…" she yawns. "So, so sleepy." Then she falls asleep on her desk.

"Serena, what could be wrong with Professor Sprout?" Melvin asks me.

"Don't ask me. How would I know?"

* * *

Luna is walking down one of the many hallways in the castle talking to herself.

"I hate it. Serena never listens to what I say. She's probably being scolded by the teacher right now. Serves her right."

Andrew walks out of the library and sees Luna walking. "Hey, we meet again kitty."

_I hope he didn't hear me talking, _Luna thought.

"You're not with Serena today," he observed. He checks his watch. "Oh, she's probably in class right now."

_Looks like it was okay._

"There, there, I'll get you some milk. Wait just a minute," Andrew says and then he walks away.

"I wish Serena would treat me like this," Luna thinks aloud.

Madame Pomfrey and another man came scurrying down the corridor with a stretcher in the hands.

"I wonder what's wrong."

* * *

"She won't wake up no matter what we do. Is it this exhausting to be a teacher?" I ask while I'm talking to Molly and Melvin.

"You know, I heard there's a disease going around just like this, where you don't ever wake up," Molly tells us.

"So you could get to sleep forever!" I say amazed. "How nice."

"Why?" both Melvin and Molly ask me shocked.

"Because…" I start. "You get to stay in your dreams forever. I bet that's a lot of fun."

Luna walked up to them. "Huh?" she replied to my explanation.

"You think so?" I ask her.

* * *

At the radio station they have been receiving many letters addressed to Midnight Zero and they're at a loss as to what to do with them.

"Mr. President, we got more letters addressed to Midnight Zero," a mail carrier said to the president. He was carrying a box overflowing with letters.

The president looked up. "Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't even exist?"

"What should we do?" the mail carrier asked.

"Never mind just put it somewhere."

"Good grief."

"I'll take care of those," a lady walked up to them.

"Oh, really? Thank you," the president said relieved.

"No problem," the lady answered. She took the box of letters and walked away.

* * *

"Oh, Molly, you listen to Midnight Zero too?" I asked Molly, excited that we both listened to the same radio show.

"Of course, I've sent them many love letters," Molly says.

"Really? Written to whom?" I don't recall Molly ever mentioning having a crush on someone or anything like that.

"It doesn't mater. You can just write it to your future boyfriend," Molly told me. That is such a brilliant idea!

"That's a good idea. I didn't think of that. My future boyfriend," I say in thought. Then suddenly I run into to someone. I hurry to apologize. "Ouch. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Serena!" Molly calls.

"That's good. Apologizing to the wall. Bet it may be a problem if the warm weather is affecting your head," the same sixth year boy says to me. Then he walks away. I glare after him.

"Hey do you know that guy?" Molly asks me. "He's gorgeous."

"He is not," I tell her. "He ticks me off."

* * *

After I finished most of my homework I sat down on my bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Alright. Okay, I'm going to really get this letter written," I say to my self while I crack all my fingers before picking up my quill.

"Serena, a love letter doesn't really mean much if you don't give it to the person yourself," Luna attempts to explain to me while I'm still mentally preparing to write this letter.

"Don't talk to me right now," I say to her.

She gives in. "Okay, okay."

"Future boyfriend. Future boyfriend," I chant hoping to inspire myself. "It's no use. I can't of anything to write. I fail at grammar too."

"That has nothing to do with it." Luna tells me.

An idea suddenly sparks in my head. "I know. I'm going to see Mr. J-Dite from Midnight Zero and ask him how I should write it." My best idea yet.

"What?" Luna asked surprised.

"I've decided, let's go Luna!" I say excitedly.

"Hey wait!" Luna yells after me.

(I'm making Serena be able to use Sailor Teleport whenever she goes somewhere that's not in the castle. I couldn't think of another way, sorry.)

"What, but this is FM 10, right?" I say addressing the security guard outside of the FM 10 radio station.

"Yes it is, but we don't have a show called Midnight Zero," the guard tells me.

"What?"

"Now go one home."

"That's weird. That's strange," I say to Luna as we leave.

* * *

I'm in my dormitory with Luna. We are staring at the clock on my bedside table as it ticks over to midnight.

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero," the radio show comes on.

"See. They have it. The guard lied," I say excitedly to Luna.

"It's still strange. It says that it should be a different program on FM 10 right now," Luna says referring to the newspaper.

"That must be wrong because it's on," I tell her while I continue to listen to the radio.

"The first love letter we will read today is from Molly."

"Molly?" I was so surprised I toppled off my bed.

"It's nice to believe in fate."

* * *

We are all gathered around Molly as she shows us her gorgeous flower broach.

"Wow! That's the flower broach?" Lavender asks while staring at the package in Molly's hand.

"Yeah, it arrived this morning," Molly tells us.

"Molly, hurry and open it," I yell at her.

"Okay," she begins to open the package. Inside is a beautiful purple flower broach. "Wow, it's so pretty." She fastens it on to the front of her robes.

"Hey, that's the same as Professor Sprout's!" I noticed she was wearing it yesterday.

"Really?" They all ask me.

"So that letter that was from Pomona in love was…" Parvati began.

"The teacher's," Lavender finished. They tend to do that a lot.

"That's kind of strange," I remark.

"Wow, how cute," Parvati said bringing attention back to Molly's broach.

"I'm… awfully… sleepy," Molly said and then dropped her head on her desk and began to snore.

"Molly!" I screamed scared for my friend's life.

"Hey, what happened?" Lavender asked as we began to shake Molly to see if we can wake her up.

"Molly! Molly!" I continue to scream. I slowly feel my energy leaving my body and I fall onto the floor.

"Not Serena too!" Parvati exclaimed.

* * *

I love flying. Maybe that's why in my dreams I am always flying somewhere wonderful. Hmm, there's a shadow over there. I wonder who it is.

"Oh, that's… Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask, could it be that you're… my future boyfriend." _I can't believe I said it. _

He smiled at me. "It seems that way."

"Oh my God! Yay! I'm so happy! Oh, Tuxedo Mask, if you are my boyfriend, show me your face," I say curious to see the love of my life's actual face.

"With pleasure," he begins to take the mask off.

I feel terrible pain on my chest area as I am stolen from my dream.

"Serena!" Luna yells at me to wake me up. "Oh, good you're awake."

I get out of the bed and notice that I'm in the hospital wing. I look around and notice Molly lying in the bed next to me. I rush over to her.

"Molly!"

"Serena, this is a case. There must be something going on at that radio station," Luna explained.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

"We've gathered quite a bit now," the lady said.

"It seems the experiment was a success, Flowa," Jadeite congratulated his minion, "I never thought that young women with dreams of love would have so much energy. The flower broach puts girls to sleep and absorbs their dreams of love. This broach that you created is very useful," he looks up at a clock. "It's about time for Midnight Zero."

* * *

"Hey, Luna. How are we supposed to sneak in? The guard is going to stop us again," I say to Luna.

"Don't worry," Luna says as a pink pen with a red gem on top appears in front of her.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Use this pen," she tells me.

"Huh?" I bend down to pick up the pen. "What's this pretty pen?"

"This is your new item. If you use that, you can disguise yourself as different people," Luna explains to me.

"Really! How does it work?" I wonder.

"Just yell 'Moon Power!'" Luna tells me.

"'Moon Power!' Right, okay. Moon Power, make me into a beautiful newscaster!" My image changes into a woman with short curly blonde hair and a pink skirt suit. "Yay, I've transformed."

"Did you have to add the beautiful part?" Luna asks me.

"Okay, Luna, we're going."

"Got the attitude down. I knew it," Luna says to herself.

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero."

We stop in front of a door with a window and look in on the broadcast.

"So that's Mr. J-Dite? He's so cool!" I swoon.

"What are you saying? He's the enemy!"

"Are you sure?" I ask Luna in a dreamy state.

"Oh! He's been taking over the program," Luna notices.

"You're right!" I burst through the door and charge past a lady towards Mr. J-Dite. "All right!"

The woman follows after me. "Wait a minute!"

"Our first letter today…"

I burst through the door in the studio and interrupt Mr. J-Dite.

"Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an emergency news flash. We have learned that the flower brooches that have been sent from this show are very dangerous," I say into the microphone.

"What?" Mr. J-Dite protests.

"Do not touch them if they are sent to you," I continue.

"What are you saying?"

"Everyone, think about it. A love letter means nothing if you don't give it to the person yourself. Wake up from your dreams," I yell.

"Hey, that's my line," Luna tries to interrupt me.

"Who are you?" Mr. J-Dite asks me.

"Serena!" Luna shouts.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" The woman began transforming into a hideous monster.

"It's a monster!" Luna yells.

"You're kidding me!" I cry.

The monster begins chasing us and shooting beams at us from its mouth.

"Serena, now's the time," Luna shouts.

"Okay. Moon prism Power, Make Up! Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Trying to ruin girls' dreams of love is abominable! Abominable Snowman!" I yell at the monster.

"Did you need to tack on "Abominable Snowman"?" Luna questions me.

"Oh, yeah!" I realize what I said was so stupid. "Anyway! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"You're the one who keeps interfering with us," Mr. J-Dite accuses.

"Then you must be their boss," I say to him.

"My name is Jadeite," he tells me.

"Sailor Moon! En guard!" the monster chases after me again. "You won't get away! This is where you die!"

"Go away!" I yell at it.

"Die!" it screams after me.

"Sailor Moon, use the Moon Tiara Action!" Luna reminds me.

"Moon Tiara Action!" I take off my tiara and throw it at the hideous creature standing before me.

"Where are you aiming?" the monster says as the tiara doesn't seem to be going anyway near the monster. Then suddenly, the tiara boomerangs back to the monster and destroys it.

"Jadeite!" I yell, turning towards him.

"What?" he gives an evil grin. "You want to fight me now?"

"Moon Tiara Action!" I throw my tiara again, but Jadeite stops it while shooting electricity from his hand. "No! You're kidding me! Take that!" I charge towards him.

"Watch out!" Luna says as Jadeite forms a force field around himself that sends me to the ground.

"That hurts!" Jadeite takes a step forward, but is stopped by a red rose whizzing through the air. Jadeite steps back and then disappears. "This is Tuxedo Mask." I look up and see him running away.

"Good bye. We'll meet again," he calls.

"Tuxedo Mask!" I swoon.

* * *

All over, everyone that was affected by the mysterious sleeping illness was waking.

"Huh?" Professor Sprout woke up in the hospital along with all the other kids that were asleep.

I was sitting at my desk finally writing my love letter.

_My dear Tuxedo Mask, from the first day I met you, I've…_

"Are you still doing that?" Molly asks me. "Midnight Zero is over!" She grabs my love letter out of my hand.

"It doesn't matter," I explain to her. "I'm giving this to him myself. Give it back!"

"Really? Then I'll read it for you." She begins running around the class room trying to read it as I chase after her while yelling at her to give it back to me.

Professor Sprout walks into the class room looking refreshed. "Good morning, I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm much better now. I'm refreshed. Let's all study hard."

"Give me back my love letter!"

"Love Letter?" Professor Sprout asks. "wait a second… Let me read it too." She begins chasing after me as well trying to grad the letter out of Molly's hand. "Miss Tsukino!"

"No!"

**What did you think? This story is so fun to write. I can't wait until I get to the S season. That's a long ways away though! Why does this series have to be so long?**

**Please review!**

**Crystal Remembrance**


End file.
